Saints in Las Vegas: Sin Mafia Mix
by Psycho Sin Mafia
Summary: My rewrite on CSI-Dragon101 story, used with premission. Sara Sidle sees something in the Third Street Saints no one else does. She sees that perhaps they are just what Las Vegas needs to be svaed from senseless gang violence. But can she help the Saints without her team finding out?
1. Chapter 1

This is a rewrite of csi-dragon101's Saints in Las Vegas story. Done with permission from the author, csi-dragon101.

It was amazing how things could change in a month. One month ago, the Las Vegas crime lab learned about the arrival of one of America's most violent gangs, the 3rd Street Saints. Wherever the Saints went, the bodies of rival gang members were carted away in body bags by the truck full. They were shutting down all the gangs' ways of making profits and putting their own product out on the street. Everyone else in the lab thought they were simply another street gang, out only to kill and make money.

But that's not how Sara Sidle saw them.

It was true that the Saints were on a side of the law opposite to her own, but she the more she looked at the big picture, the more she realized the Saints were saving Vegas. Uniting it under one flag: the purple Fleur-de-lis.

Getting up from her kitchen table, she got a bottle of water from the fridge and leaned against the counter, thinking about the controversial gang. Many gangs tried to get to the top by killing the competition outright or forcing them out of the action, when The Saints arrived they sent word to all the gangs to drop their flags. Many had either done so or left the city. Of those, only 3 were left to cause any real problems: D Street Killers, Vegas Strip Soldiers, and The Blood Motors.

The Vegas Soldiers were on their last legs, no longer able to get money using their extortion rackets after many businesses and families accepted the protection of the Saints. With their cash flow cut off, and the citizens not afraid to stand up to them with the Saints backing them up, the gang was having a hard time keeping its members from dropping their orange flags.

The D Street killer's drug business was in similar trouble. The Saints had begun to push a drug called Hope onto the streets upon arrival, which had a significantly less chance of death. No one knew who had designed the drug, but it was incredibly detailed compared to D Street Meth. D Street's product was your basic easy to reproduce meth, but had a reputation for causing overdose deaths, the Saints Hope was much more difficult to copy and had a much better reputation.

The Blood Motors' haven't been hit as hard as the other gangs, but the red colored gang was only getting glances so far, and they knew it. The biker gang was scaling back their street races as well as their chop shop business. Sara knew that the Motors' were the most dangerous of the three gangs, and it seemed the Saints knew that as well. When the time came that the Saints full attention was focused, the Blood Motors were going to have a fight on their hands they weren't likely to be ready for.

Slowly but surely, the gang map of Las Vegas was changing from a mishmash of colors to purple.

She also noticed other minor things about the gang that everyone else overlooked. Whenever the Saints draw their weapons, it's a bloodbath: However, every corpse wheeled out is a violent gang member. The Saints have yet to cause a single civilian fatality; sure some get winged but never badly.

The Saints weren't angels by any stretch of the imagination, but as far as the safety of Las Vegas and its people, they were the better evil. The Saints had been started to try and protect people from gang violence, and it seemed there was still a trace of that old school attitude in their actions at times. Both of the cities the Saints had strong presences in, Stilwater and Steelport had much less violent crime than many other major cities.

As she set her water on the table, she stared at her wedding ring, and then looked over to a picture of her husband, Gil Grissom. She knew that if he found out what she was planning he would never understand, and that her choice was effectively staying with her husband and their strange relationship, or do everything she can to help Save Las Vegas. Taking a breath, she reached for her phone.

"We're making good progress dealing with D Street's idiots, but to finish them we need to hit their meth labs. So, and I don't see why I have to say this, find them. We've shut most of them down but they obviously still have some stashed in some dark corner somewhere, so let's find them and squash them, first one to find me something good wins a shiny prize." The Boss said, leaning against the railing of the catwalk of the warehouse they were using as a temporary base of operations until they finished their takeover of Las Vegas. Watching his gang head out into the Sin City, he turned and walked into his private room and collapsed on the couch, closing his eyes as he began to relax having worked pretty hard to get the Saints up and running since arriving in Vegas. After only a few minutes passed his cell phone rang, without checking the caller ID.

"What's up?"

"Is this the leader of the 3rd Street Saints?" a female voice he had never heard before spoke from the phone. The Boss sat up and opened his eyes: this was his private cell phone, only his lieutenants were supposed to have this number, the fact someone else did was annoying and slightly unnerving.

"Last time I checked. Who is this, how did you get this number?"

"My name is Sara, and I'd like to talk about joining the Saints." Scratching his chin, he nodded a bit and replied.

"Well Sara, what makes you think you're good enough to join the Saints?"

"I can get you information from inside the police department and crime labs, and I'm one hell of a shot." She sounded confident, he had to admit. Weighing his options, he decided to give her a chance.

"Ok then, you've peeked my interest. Meet me tonight behind the Eclipse night club at 2 A.M. sharp. Don't be late, because I won't wait around."

"All right, you won't be sorry." And with that, she hung up. Closing his phone, the boss got up and checked the map of Las Vegas, finding the Eclipse club on the map, before grabbing his phone.

"Kinzi, I've got a job for you. I need you to find out any information you can about someone named Sara, no last name. I think she's connected to the Las Vegas police." He paused, listening to her complaints. "No I don't know which part of the police. Check whatever kinds of labs they have….because she mentioned them and I don't think the average cop would bring that sort of thing up….yeah yeah I know, just do what you can and call be by 1 Vegas time." Ending the call, he speed dialed a new number.

"Pierce, get a couple of guys together and meet me at the Eclipse, I'm meeting someone who's connected to the police and I want to be sure she's not under surveillance. Right, see you then."

With the meeting set up, Sara let go of the breath she had been holding. She hadn't expected him to agree to this so quickly, without many questions. But she had a feeling that the questions were being saved for the meeting. Looking at the clock, she saw it was already 10:00, if she wanted to keep the meeting at 2 she needed to call off of work. Grabbing her phone, she dialed the number of one of her co-workers.

"Willows."

"Catherine, it's Sara, I'm not feeling very well. I don't think I can come in tonight, can you tell Russell for me?"

"Sure, I'll let him know. Hope you feel better."

"Thank Catherine, I owe you." Hanging up, she began to clean up the files and folders she had scattered all over the place. After she was done she took a shower, got dressed, and had a beer. By that time it was nearly ready to go meet the Boss. Pausing as she reached for her keys, she took a breath and removed her wedding ring, putting it on the counter and heading out.

The Boss waited behind the Eclipse, having arrived early in order to look through the information Kinzi had gotten together. Sitting on a brand new motorcycle, one he would use when the Saints turned their attention to Blood Motors, he scrolled down his cell phone. It seemed most likely that the Sara he would be meeting would be Sara Sidle, a crime scene investigator with the Las Vegas crime lab, married her old boss who was in Peru. He was drawn out of his reading when he received a text from Pierce, who was serving as a lookout. It seemed Mrs. CSI was early, just like him. Putting his phone in his pocket, he crossed his arms and waited.

Sara walked down the alley to the back of the club. She wouldn't have to wait long it seemed, as a tall man in black pants, purple shirt, and a leather jacket sat atop a purple motorcycle. Taking a breath, she knew that at this point she had no chance of backing out.

"Are you the guy I talked on the phone with? The leader of the Saints?"

"That I am. So, you want to join the Third Street Saints huh? Well, I have no problem bringing in people, but I need to know they can pull their weight, so can you?" Sara nods and holds out the folder she brought with her.

"Yeah, I thought that bringing in a sample of what I can do would be good. This is everywhere the LVPD has either found, thinks there might be, or heard there could be a meth lab for the D Street Killers. Since you seem to be going after them right now I thought you might like it." That got the attention of the Boss, who got off his motorcycle and took the folder, looking through it, which allowed her the chance to study him up close. He was tall with purple eyes, which were no doubt contacts. His hair was longer then the arrest photo taken by Stilwater Police, having grown down just past his ears, black with white tips, like he hadn't bothered to bleach his hair in a while. As he looked through the folder he reached into his pocket and took out a cell phone, looking at its message before turning his attention back to the folder.

"Well, you've got guts, your info's not too shabby, and you weren't followed and aren't bugged, so I think I'm willing to go out on a limb and say you aren't undercover. But you still have connections to the Police, Mrs. Sara Sidle, or is it Grissom, so how can I be 100% sure you're sincere about joining?" He could see she was surprised he knew her name, as well as her relationship to Grissom, but she kept her composure and replied.

"I honestly think that the Saints aren't just another street gang. I think that having the Saints in charge of Vegas' crime would be better for the city then having a dozen gangs tear it apart. And just for the record, I'm not a police officer; I'm a crime scene investigator, which I'm sure you know. That means that I can help compromise evidence for you and get you info that normal police can't."

The Saints leader looked at her for a few minutes silent, obviously thinking before nodding.

"Ok, then I'll let you join for now. I'll contact you in a few days with some info on what we're planning. Normally I'd give you my number, but you already have it. So far now just act like nothing's going on, go about your business as you usually do." Turning, he puts the folder in a side bag on his motorcycle before getting on. "Oh, and by the way, welcome to the Saints."

The next day, Sara went into work like nothing was different, when in reality a lot was different. She knew she should have felt at least a little guilty about having "gone dirty" and joined a gang, offering her position inside the Vegas Crime Lab as a sweetener. However, to her surprise, she didn't feel that bad about it. In fact, if anything she felt relieved: relieved that he hadn't been put off by the possibility she was undercover. She had read that the gang had been infiltrated by an undercover cop before, but for whatever reason, the Boss had accepted her into the gang. As she walked over to the coffee pot, Nick spotted her and walked over, smiling.

"Hey Sara, you feeling better?" Sara quickly realized what he was talking about, her excuse for not coming into work the night before, smiling as she poured herself a cup of coffee.

"Yeah, a good night's sleep was just what I needed. How's it looking tonight?"

"A small B&E at an apartment, nothing big. You can stay here and wait in case of another call if you want to." Sara sipped her coffee, not wanting to look at Nick right now.

"No I'm fine enough to work, thanks for worrying though." Nick nodded and turned to grab his bag, then paused and looked over to her frowning.

"Hey Sara, what happened to your wedding ring?" Cursing under her breath, she quickly tried to think of an excuse. It wasn't like she could tell him that she took it off because she didn't want to wear it while dealing with her new gang, that she felt that joining the gang meant her and Grissom were all but over.

"I just decided to take it off when I come into work so I won't have to worry about losing it." Nick seemed satisfied with her answer, and until her phone began to vibrate. Checking her caller ID, she saw that her new boss was calling already. Wondering why he was calling her sooner then he originally said, she answered, trying to keep calm.

"Hey, it's me. Listen, I've decided to have you meet some of the gang. Come to Golden Spires Hotel complex after your shift is over. I'll be in the penthouse."

"Ok boss. I'll be there." Hanging up, she smiled slightly, typing up her reports faster, until she was finished. After being allowed to head home early, after claiming to be slightly dizzy, she took a taxi which dropped her off a few blocks from the Hotel the Boss had mentioned. She paid a visit to the lobby restroom to make sure she looked presentable before going into the elevator. Arriving at the top floor, she made her way to the penthouse and knocked on the door. Within a few seconds, an African American man opened the door and smiled, stepping aside to let her in. As she walked in, she immediately spotted the Boss sitting on a couch, with a couple men and women surrounding him.

"Ahh, glad you could make it so soon. This is the new lieutenant I was telling you guys about, Sara Sidle." She was shocked to hear herself referred to as a lieutenant, considering she had just joined, but the Boss continued talking. "These are the other lieutenants of the gang. That's Pierce next to you, Kinzi's over in the corner, and Zimos is somewhere around here. There's more around Vegas and in the other cities, but these three are all I have with me. I've decided to keep your joining the Saint's hidden from the general population of the gang: If one of them gets caught I don't want them spilling you to try and get a deal." Sara was surprised he had given her so much thought, but nodded, knowing what he said made sense.

"Ok, so here's what's going on, sit down; I gave that list you gave me to Pierce and Kinzi, who ran it by the places we already hit. Most of them we already got, but a few of them we didn't know about popped up. We're going to hit them in a day or so, but that's not why I called you in. We found a place the Blood Motors use to stash stolen vehicles and cash, and we're going to hit it. The reason I'm telling you this, is that we're going to make it look like the Vegas Strip Soldiers did the job, and if anything comes up that ties us to the job I want you to fix it." Sara nodded, thinking about all the different ways she could need to manipulate evidence.

"I'll do that, but don't use guns you've already used before. Ballistics are pretty tricky to alter. If at all possible try and use weapons stolen from the VSS." The Boss grinned at her reply.

"That's a pretty good idea. Matter of fact, we just took a big shipment of guns meant to help those chumps out. Any other ideas?"

"Try not to get shot. I should be able to swap any DNA evidence they retrieve from you with VSS evidence on file, but I don't want to push my luck too much." Pierce chuckled as he leaned back on the couch he was sitting on.

"Don't worry girl, we'll do a lot to avoid getting shot. In case you were never told it hurts something nasty." The Boss rolled his eyes at his second's humor, while Sara smiled slightly. The boss reached into his pocket and slid her a new phone.

"We've cooked up something for you, and by we I mean Kinzi. If we need to call you, or vice versa, use that phone, to avoid being tapped or having your phone records looked through. I've already had Kinzi hack into the phone company and delete any sign that your phone and mine talked. I'd like to avoid you getting arrested for kicked out of the labs of whatever would happen if they found out you were sitting here." Sara nodded and picked up the phone, putting it in her pocket.

"Thanks. Anything else?" The Boss looked over to Kinzi, who was still typing away at her laptop, then to Pierce who shook his head, before looking around, possibly looking for the guy he mentioned before, Zimos she thought he called him.

"Nope, that looks about it. I'll walk you down to the garage. I've been sitting on this sofa to long." Boss said as he stood up and stretched, walking out with her. The ride down the elevator was silent, and he wordlessly walked her to her car. Confused slightly by his actions, Sara got in the car and started it, but jumped when she realized he was leaning against her door.

"Listen, I'm curious about something. I've been looking into your background, and your husband doesn't seem the sort to sit back if he finds out what you're doing with the gang and all. Now normally I don't like to get involved in the personal lives of my crew, but considering that you're a lieutenant and it could seriously affect the gang, I'm poking in a bit. If it comes down to us or him, who will it be." He asked, his tone indicating he was all business about this. He may have made a few jokes upstairs in the penthouse, but he took the welfare of his gang seriously.

"I honestly don't know. It would be easy to say I'd side with the Saints, but I can't be sure, not until it happens. Then again, given that I've joined the gang, I doubt Grissom would be too happy with me." Sara replied after a few moments of thought. Her answer seemed to satisfy the Boss, who nodded.

"Ok. If you need someone to talk to, I'll listen, with only minimal amounts of mocking." He said as he straightened, before leaning over again. "And I know this is none of my business, but personally, I think he's too old for you." And with that, he turned and headed to the stairs, leaving her slightly confused, before pulling out of her parking space and heading to her empty home.

This chapter was inspired by the first 3 or so chapters of Saints in Las Vegas. I was hoping to deal with more of the reasons as to why Sara felt the Saints were so good for Vegas and a few other details I came up with while working on the story. I'll try to have another chapter done soon, and maybe have Gil make an appearance later.


	2. Cover ups

Gil Grissom sighed unhappily as he set his phone down. He had been trying to get a hold of his wife for the last couple days, but she hadn't answered until just a few minutes ago. She wasn't able to talk for very long because she was getting ready for to head to a large crime scene, but just hearing her voice had been a load off his shoulders. However, he couldn't shake a feeling that something big was going on, something he couldn't help with from Peru.

Sara was very nervous as the CSI team returned from their latest crime scene. This was the scene where her worth would be tested by the Third Street Saints and their Boss. The previous night she had received a call from The Boss telling her that the raid against the Blood Motor's stash was a success, gaining nearly $10,000 in cash and $25,000 in car parts and other valuable items: much more then they had anticipated. They had ditched their usual purple clothing for orange clothing in order to frame the dying Vegas Strip Soldiers for the hit. He didn't think they left anything behind that would lead suspicion back to The Saints, but he wanted to be sure, which is where she came in. They had recovered some guns and shell casing, which she knew would be a match to the types of guns the Strip Soldiers were known for using, However they had also recovered some hair samples and fingerprints which had her nervous. True that shouldn't be so surprising since it was doubtful Blood Motors kept their secret stashes that clean, but there could always be the off chance something among that box wasn't what it should be.

She made sure to have fingerprints, hair and blood samples of some current Strip Soldiers in her bag. It would help her to frame the gang, and give her something to use if anything from a Saint was found. After she brought them to the lab and she took a breath got to work. A number of hours later she was getting coffee when she bumped into Catherine.

"Hey Sara, any leads on that warehouse job?" She asked.

"A few. It looks like most of the hair and fingerprints came from the blood motors gang." Sara told her long time coworker, who looked interested.

"That makes sense; we found a number of exotic tire marks and oil patterns on the floor. It looks like it was a storage space for their cars. Anything else that might tell us what happened?" Sara nodded and quickly went retrieved a folder.

"Maybe, I found a couple partial fingerprints belonging to members of the Vegas Strip Soldiers." She replied, holding out the file, which was taken.

"The VSS? What would their members be at a Blood Motors garage? They wouldn't pull a job like this even before the Saints turned the pressure on them: why would they do it now?" Catherine asked in surprise as she read the file. Sara shrugged and replied.

"Maybe given everything that's going on they wanted to do something big to remind people they aren't gone yet?" She said, having rehearsed the line a dozen times in her head. Catherina looked up and thought before nodding.

"That makes sense, they used to be a big time gang and now they can barely scare little old ladies. A job like this might be enough to keep them going and maybe even get back a few of their numbers that left the gang.

"Ok, why don't you finish what you're working on and head on home for the night, you've been here for a while." Catherine said. Being honest, Catherine would say that she expected her to decline the offer, because she rarely leaves early. But to her surprise Sara took the offer and headed back to her part of the lab, after swinging back for the reason she came out there to begin with: her coffee.

As she finishing up her work she began to put some of her stuff in her bag to take home. Just as she got ready to close a folder one of the partials came up with a match. Looking up at the screen, her eyes widened as she saw the face of the boss. Glancing behind her she saw that no one was around, she got rid of the image, deleted any reference so no one would know his name came up during the investigation, instead replacing it with a VSS member.

Heart racing, she took the fingerprint and put it in her bag, looking at the small stack of fingerprints that she had left. Reaching out, she quickly counted the prints, replacing them with the prints she had prepared. Sliding the unknown prints in her bag, she quickly zipped it up, finishing her notes regarding the prints she had processed. As she stood up and grabbed her bags, she took a few breaths and headed out, not noticing Catherine watching her as she leaves.

"Hey guys, have you noticed anything different about Sara? Is something going on with her?" Catherine asked Nick Stokes and Greg Sanders, who were isolating all the different types of tire tracks, oil and gas samples to try and determine how many cars were taken. The two didn't even look up as she walked in, but her words got their attention.

"What do you mean?" Nick asked.

"I don't know, she just seems to be a bit off. I told her she could head home after she finished what she was processing. And she did." Nick chuckles and writes down the results of one of the tests.

"You told someone she could do something and she did what it weird." Catherine rolled her eyes.

"I'm talking about Sara here. How often does she leave before all of the evidence is processed?" She asked. After a few moments the two looked at each other, than back up at Catherine, realizing that it did seem odd. As they thought, Nick remembered something he had noticed earlier in the week but he kept it to himself unsure if it was important to what was going on. Greg shifted in his seat to look back at the screen. "Not to mention….I think I saw her take something from the evidence pile" that got the groups full attention.

"What are you talking about?" Greg asked.

"I'm not completely certain, but when I walked by her lab I saw her take something from the evidence pile in front of her and put it in her bag." The CSI's let this bit of information digest for a few moments before Nick spoke up again.

"Did you ask her about it?"

"No, like I said I wasn't sure, and I didn't want to accuse her of something like that without proof, so I didn't say anything." Greg scratched his chin before a thought occurred to him.

"Maybe it was just a misunderstanding. Maybe what she put in the bag was some papers she wanted to take home and just put them on the pile by accident. I mean, like you said, we're talking about Sara, the woman who'd never let a criminal get away with his crimes." Nick nodded, that defiantly seemed a lot more likely a scenario then Sara going dirty.

"What about her leaving early?" Catherine asked.

"Well don't forget she wasn't feeling well the other day, maybe she was starting to feel under the weather again and wanted to head home and sleep." Catherine and Nick both looked at Greg, then each other and nod.

"That makes sense. Plus, with how long she's been working here at the pace she usually does, she's entitled to leave at the end of her shift once in a while." Nick said, preparing another test. Catherine nodded, and looked at her watch.

"Your right, I'm probably just thinking about this too much. Anyway I better get finished with my work. A friend of mine set me up on a blind date and I need finish my report if I want to make it on time." After receiving well wishes from the two, Catherine heads back to her office.

Getting into her car, Sara immediately texts the boss, who replies that she, should head to the Golden Towers and that he would meet her as soon as he was done with a meeting with the Saints. He would call the hotel desk and have a key made for her so she could get into the suite, and in the meantime he told her if she was hungry she could get some room service.

The total time it takes her to get to the Boss's penthouse is about half an hour. After picking up the key from the desk, she walked into the penthouse and sets her bag down next to the mini-bar. Hearing her stomach rumbling and remembering the Boss's offer, she orders some food before giving into curiosity and looking around. After about 10 minutes her food arrived and after tipping the delivery person, she sat down on the couch, eating while she watched TV.

An hour later the door opened and Pierce walked in, carrying a bag. Looking up at the sounds of the TV he smiled and walked over to her.

"Hey Sara, sorry it took so long, we were going over our profits for the week. Boss is right behind me." He told her, the door opening as he spoke, The Boss walking in, talking on the phone.

"…I know it's a hassle, that's why I pay you more then you ask, what did you think that was? A tip because I like you, fat chance. Get it done." Closing his phone, he grabbed a bottle of beer from the mini-bar, taking a swig before turning to face Sara.

"Ahh, my favorite Crime Scene lady, anything new, find Jimmy Hoffa?" he asked as he sat down across from her.

"No, but I did find your fingerprints among those recovered at the Blood Motors stash." She told him. The boss tilts his head, looking at her as though trying to judge if she was telling the truth or not. Seeing that he wasn't going to interrupt, she continued. "I checked the map the see where it was taking from, and it came from one of the tables near where the cars were stored."

She blinked in surprise when The Boss grinned and looked at Pierce, holding out his hand. Pierce reached into his pocket and tossed the boss some money,

"Ok man, you win." Pierce looked over at Sara and smiled. "Boss left that print there on purpose, to see if you'd find it." Sara's eyes widened and see looked at the Boss, who drank more from his beer.

"Left on…You did….What in the hell would make you do that? Test my skills as a CSI I understand but something that reckless is insane. What if they had someone else process the fingerprints, or had someone helping me?" She yelled at him. In the back of her mind she thought maybe yelling at him wasn't the wisest move, but she had to get the point across that doing something like that wasn't a good move. The Boss blinked a few times, and then looked at Pierce.

"Someone else doing the prints, I'll admit that thought didn't occur to me." As the Boss turned his back to get another beer, Sara glanced over to Pierce, who gave her an encouraging thumb up. "As it is, that was the only place I touched without gloves, you found it and, I'm assuming, got rid of it?" Sara nodded and held up the print file and set it on the table. "Well, given our good profits and fortunes for the week I say that The Saints have earned themselves a party. We just purchased The Eclipse, and I think the best way to break it in is to have our guys have some fun."

Pierce whooped and jumped up, grabbing his phone and starting to call people who Sara assumed were fellow Saints. As she got up and grabbed her bag, she was surprised that The Boss grabbed her arm.

"Hold on a moment S, where you going? We might as well all go together. I just need to change clothes real quick." Sara blinked and looked at him.

"Are you sure you want me there?"

"Why the hell not? You're a Saint, and you're going to be a valuable part of the Vegas crew." He told her as he went to the hallway, motioning for her to follow him. She did so, stopping at the bedroom door and turning around. "Don't worry about how to explain it to the everyday crew. Those that know who you are won't mind if your there, and those that don't know who you are won't care. I'm planning to just hang around in the V.I.P. lounge with the Lieutenants, so you can just stay up there with the rest of us if big crowds aren't your thing." He told her as he stepped out of the bedroom, wearing a clean shirt and a new jacket, giving him a more sophisticated look then he had before. Sara nodded and followed him and Pierce out of the suite.

Looking out from the balcony of the V.I.P. Lounge at the crowds of 3rd Street Saints as they danced, drank, and partied, Sara had to admit that coming here was a pretty good idea. Accepting a glass of wine from Zimos who, as always, looked like the classic idea for what a pimp looks like. If she didn't know better she would have thought he was on his way to a costume party, he was that over the top.

"So, how you liking being a Saint?" Zimos asked in that auto tuned voice of his, which never failed to make her smile.

"It's a lot less stressful than I expected. It's got its pressure, but not as bad as being a CSI." She told him, sipping her wine. Turning to face the other Saint Lieutenants she smiled at Pierce who was doing a rap about how the Saints were going to be in charge of Vegas. After a little bit, The Boss turned to her.

"You know how I said you didn't have to go out amongst the crowd?" Sara sipped her wine and looked at him.

"Yeah, why?" She asked, having a feeling she wouldn't like the answer. He took her wine glass, set it down and grabbed her hand, leading her to the dance floor.

"You're going to anyway!" Caught between laughing and protesting, Sara decided that letting a little loose wouldn't be the worst thing and allowed herself to be lead to the dance floor, and began to dance with him.

"What do you mean Eclipse is closed?" Catherine's date, Doctor Jim Jefferson, asked the man who answered the door. Her date was charming and nice, so Catherine was looking forward to a night with him, but once they got to the Eclipse, they found they weren't letting people in.

"I mean we're closed. The property is under new management and we're having a private event to celebrate. We'll be open tomorrow so you can come back then." And with that he turned and shut the door. But as he did so, Catherine was able to see inside, and her eyes widened when she saw Sara dancing rather closely with a tall handsome stranger.

Nick, Greg, and Morgan were talking regarding the Blood Motors raid, when Catherine walked in.

"Hey guys, have you seen Sara yet?"

"No, she called and said she was having car issues, but that she would be here in half an hour." Morgan said. Catherine looked out in the hall, the others looking at her interested.

"I think I figured out what's going on with Sara. I don't think she's dirty, I think she may be having an affair." Catherine told them. The group looked at her before chuckling in disbelief. "Last night my date took me to the Eclipse nightclub, but it was closed for a private function. Just before we left I swear I saw Sara dancing very close with a man I didn't recognize." The three stopped laughing as she told them this.

"Are you sure you aren't just seeing things Catherine? Last night you thought Sara was taking things from evidence." Greg asked her. Nick sat up as he remembered something, and decided to toss his two cents in.

"I think Catherine's onto something. The other day when Sara came in after calling out sick, I noticed she stopped wearing her wedding band. When I asked her about it she said it was because she didn't want to wear it at work and risk losing it, but I don't think I've seen her wear it outside work since then either." Now nick was the focus of attention, as Morgan chewed on her lip and spoke up.

"This may not be my place to say something, but when Sara did call out sick, I went over to her house to see if she was ok, and no one was there. A neighbor said she left a few hours before then, and I didn't give it any thought, but if she was having an affair, maybe she went to meet him?" The group quickly switched topics when they heard footsteps coming from down the hall. Sara walked by and gave them a wave, heading to her lab. As they began to whisper to each other, they heard a ringtone they had never heard before. Poking their heads out of Nick's lab space showed Sara answering the phone, her back to them.

"What is it Boss, I'm at work?" They barely heard her ask. After a few moments they heard her sigh. "Are you sure you need me? I just got here, can't it wait?...Ok, I'm on my way." As she closed the phone, they quickly went back to their seats and acted like they hadn't been eavesdropping. After a second Sara poked her head in.

"Sorry guys, but I really need to split. A friend of mine just got into a bad accident and he get in touch with anyone else."

"No problem with us Sara, but will Russell let you go?" Nick asked.

"Yeah. I have plenty of vacation and sick time coming. I'll see you guys later." And with that she walked hurriedly to the door. Catherine looked at the others.

"So, who's going to call Gil?"

Ok, this is my second chapter. It underwent several rewrites in writing, but I tried to make sure only the story I wanted to tell was being told. I hope you like it. Please Read and Review. Favorites and Follows are certainly nice, but it's the reviews that really tell me that you guys like it, as well as anything you might like to see in the upcoming chapters. After this I may start with chapter 3 of this story, or work on A Different Path. Depends on what ideas I get. Thanks for reading.


	3. Out In The Field

Sara cursed as she hurried to the parking lot. She overheard that some of her coworkers were under the impression she was cheating on Gil, which she had to admit wasn't as bad as having the team think she was dirty but it still irked her. But to add to her annoyance the Boss had called and said that he needed backup and she was the only one he had been able to get a hold of. She had never been along with him on any kind of job, so she was nervous but she had to get past it and help with whatever job they were going to do.

Getting into her car, she pulled out and drove to the penthouse each mile she passed she was worried Gil was going to call her: and what tugged at her even more was she would have to either ignore his call or make it very short, both of which would no doubt convince Gil of her "infidelity". And if he became convinced of it, the only way to convince him that she wasn't unfaithful was to tell him of her connections to the Saints.

Pushing those thoughts out of her mind, she turned on her radio and listened to the news reports. Traffic was light and she made it to the upscale hotel where the boss was staying. As she pulled into the Parking lot, she saw The Boss leaning on the back of a black and purple car of a design she didn't recognize. The moment he saw her he raised his arm to signal her.

"Remind me that I've got you some toys: some guns and gear you're going to need for our job." He told her.

"What's the job?" Sara asked. The Boss got in his car and motioned for her to back up. Sara nodded and pulled back; parking in his spot once it's vacant and getting into his car. After they left to parking lot he handed her a folder.

"We're going to be crashing a D Street party. We tracked down one of their last meth labs to a motel that they own just outside the city." Sara looked at the folder then back at him.

"Ok, I get that, but why exactly am I being hauled out of work for a clean out?"

"Because I want it done today and you're the only one I could get." He replied. Sara was quiet for a few minutes before something occurred to her.

"Out of the entire flock of Saint Followers in Vegas you can't get anyone else?"

"Between you and me, I'd very much appreciate keeping the religious phrases down. After a while you hear all you can, know what I mean? Anyway, I could have found some Saints, but I like running with Lieutenants, and I want to see how you handle yourself in the field." Sara's eyes widened at the thought of being in a gunfight with him. As though sensing her anxiety he calmed her nerves. "You're going to be hanging back and using a sniper rifle to give me back up. Using them is no big deal, just point and shoot, and for fucks sake don't hit me." Sara knew it wasn't a good thing to do, but when he said that she couldn't help but laugh.

Sara spent the first half of the trip talking to the boss about the job, and the other half of it spent just talking. She was surprised just how easy to talk to he was, and was even more surprised at the fact he was 3 years younger than her. She had a hard time guessing his age, due to reconstructive surgery he received years ago.

"Wait a moment, "Blown up?" define what the hell what means." Sara asked him.

"I mean fucking blown up. I was on a boat that had a bomb on it. Needed complete reconstructive work done and was dead to the world for about 5 years." He told her, pulling down on his shirt slightly. Sara leaned over and her eyes widened as she saw various scars on his neck and body. She was sure that a lot of those scars weren't from surgery, but it was still a large enough collection of scars that she wondered what his autopsy would be like, or for that matter just what extent was his body scarred.

They made a little small talk, her talking about her work at the crime labs, and him talking about his time as a gang leader. Soon they pulled over to a parking garage of an old law firm the Saints had just purchased. Boss grabbed his bag of gear from the trunk and handed her a large bag. Checking the bags contents, Sara took a deep breath, and watched as The Boss put on a bulletproof vest and checked his guns: a pair of handguns and a sub machine gun. Handing her a hands free phone, he set his own up.

"Ok, let me know when you're in position. They have control of the four rooms most to the left on the second floor: rooms 215, 216, 217, 218. You'll probably get the best shot from the conference room on the third floor. I'll get set up while I wait for you." He told her.

"What about the other people staying here?" Sara asked, eyeing the motel. The boss put his handguns into holsters, tossing his leather jacket in the car.

"Don't worry about that. My guys said that the hotel is entirely used by the gang as a place to lie low, so anyone I encounter will be D Street Road Kill." He said, and then shook his head, wrapping his arms around himself and heading out to the motel. After putting on a jacket and a pair of gloves, Sara used the keys in her bag to enter and hurried to the third floor, looking for the conference room. Once she found it she quickly set up her rifle and opened the window, using a table to hold it steady. Peering through the sniper scope she saw the boss leaning against the wall, looking down the hall submachine gun in hand.

"I'm in position, ready when you are." The boss nodded and began to walk over to the targeted doors. As he approached, one of the doors opened and a guy walked out with a girl on his arm, as soon as he spotted the boss he grabbed the girl and pointed a gun at her head. The boss pointed his handguns at the thug and kept his focus as Sara got her target and took her shot, blowing the guys head off. The boss grabbed the girl and pushed her down the hall and kicked the nearest door in as gang members began to pile out into the hallway. As the boss began to open fire on them, Sara began also shooting, catching the D Street members by surprise and thinning their numbers.

"Murder Time Fun Time!" Sara heard The Boss shout through the hands free phone as he traded his submachine gun for his handguns and opened fire once again on the D Street Killers. Many of them ducked back into their rooms to try and get cover, but some of them got taken out by Sara with her rifle before they wised up and stayed away from the door.

This made it easy for the boss to stun them with flash bang grenades and take them out one room at a time. And as he moved his way up they began to panic and try to fight back, but the surprise combined with the two front attacks caused them to be mowed down without much difficulty.

"This is even easier than I expected. Inhaling all those fumes must have fucked up these idiots more than I expected. Last door, once we've taken care of all these guys we can destroy their equipment and stash. I'll keep in contact, hold on."

Sara watched him reload and give her a thumbs up as he was ready. Kicking open the door he charged inside, firing his gun and taking them out. Sara listened to what was going on over her earpiece.

"**Bang Bang Bang Bang** Ok, looks like I got them all I **Bang** shit, fucker, **Bang Bang Bang Bang Bang Bang** shit, mother fucker shot me." Sara straightened a bit when she heard that.

"Are you ok? How badly are you hurt?" She heard The Boss's heavy breathing for several tense seconds until he replied.

"I'll live, it hurts but it won't kill me. I've got some C4 in my car, go get it and bring it up here. Looks like everyone's…oh fucKING SHIT!" Peering through the scope she saw him running out of the room. Just as he cleared the doorway the room exploded with such force that he was sent over the railing and landing back first on a van. Grabbing her gear Sara hurried down, getting in the car and drove over. As she pulled up to him, The Boss rolled off the roof of the van and hit the ground with a thud. Grabbing the car door, he pulled himself up and looked at her. Blood all over him from his bullet hole in his shoulder and a busted nose, he looked like hell.

"I'm getting too fucking old for this shit." He told her as she got out and helped him into the backseat, driving back to the hotel as fast as she could. She knew she couldn't take him to the hospital, because he would be tracked to the motel if she did. So the best option she had was getting him to the penthouse and getting him help from another saint.

"You still alive back there?" She asked, wanting to keep him talking.

"I guess so, because I still hurt." He replied, moaning slightly as he applied pressure to the bullet wound. "Get me back to the hotel, call Pierce, he'll know what to do."

"We're already on our way there. I'll call Pierce when we get to the penthouse." She told him. She pulled into the hotel's parking lot soon after, getting a space that's out of the way, and helping him out of the car.

Wrapping his shoulder with a rag, she put his jacket over his shoulders to try and hide the bullet wound and covered the blood with the jacket she had been wearing, and wrapped an arm around him, helping him inside. Thankfully The Boss wasn't complaining about the pain too much and could walk in more or less a straight line. If anyone stopped them it would be easy for her to say he was drunk and she wanted to get him to his room before he made a scene. His hair obstructed a clear view to his face, so people wouldn't notice the broken nose right away.

She managed to get him back to his penthouse without much hassle, only once were they stopped, but she was able to convince the hotel security that the man was her boyfriend and he had a bit too much to drink. So the man helped her to the elevator and from there it was easy to get him to his room. She immediately got the boss to the couch and helped him sit down, getting him some ice to put on his shoulder and dialed grabbed his phone and dialed Pierce.

"Yeah Boss, what's going on? You and CSI girl done already?" Pierce's cheery voice answered.

"It's Sara, Boss and I are at the Penthouse, we need some help over here. The Boss got shot and blown up; he's bleeding all over his couch."

"Ahhh man, figures. Ok, I'll be over in a moment. I'll have one of our guys swing by to patch his shoulder up." With that Pierce hung up. A few minutes later the door opened and he came in and walked over.

"Shit Boss, you look like hell." Pierce said as kneeled down to check the Boss's shoulder.

"Well thanks Piece, I'd hate to feel this bad and not have anyone know it." Boss chuckles. "You call a guy?"

"Yeah, he'll be here in ten minutes. I'll get you a beer." Sara grabbed his arm as something occurred to her.

"Someone better take care of the car we used, its back seat is covered in blood." Pierce looked at her and sighed.

"Man, you're bossy. Fine, I'll take care of it. Give me the keys." Sara smiled and gave him the keys to the car, watching him as he headed out. She spent a few minutes thinking about the events of the last 3 hours until the Boss's voice called out to her.

"Sara, since you're just standing there can you get me my beer?" Sara blinked a few times, and got him a bottle of water instead, handing it to him. Glaring at her in annoyance, he took a couple of sips of his water. A few minutes later there was a knock at the door. Peering into the peephole, Sara saw a Saint standing outside the door with a bag. Letting him in, she simply pointed over to the boss.

The Saint immediately cleaned up and patched the Boss's shoulder, and fixed his nose, with the Boss only mildly protested against it. Luckily the bullet wound wasn't too serious, having gone through and through, not hitting anything major. After wrapping the shoulder up the medic Saint gave The Boss a quick glance over, to make sure they weren't missing some other injury.

"Ok Boss, you're all set. Don't do anything to aggravate that shoulder until it heals. Let the crew handle anything big for at least a couple weeks. Try and get some sleep and drink a lot of water. Want me to stay, give you a hand around the place or something?"

"I'm fine Ralph. You can get going back to the casino man; I've got someone who can look after me. Thanks for patching me up." After the Saint left, Sara sat down across from him.

"So who's going to be looking after you? You don't strike me as the type to have a nanny?" Sara teased. He simply turned and looked at her for a few seconds, until realization hit her. "You meant me? Come on, what about Pierce or Kinzi or someone?"

"They all have stuff to do. You're the one who just took a couple days off work." She blinked at him in surprise and confusion.

"What, no I didn't."

"You could. I checked you have more time coming to you than anyone else in the crime lab. I'm not forcing you to do it; I'm not telling you as your boss. I'm asking you as what I'd like to consider a friend." Sara bit her lip, thinking about it. Pulling out her phone, she dialed Russell and listened to the ringing.

"Hey Russell, listen, that friend I needed to go help is pretty banged up. He's home now but I don't want to leave him alone while he's like this. So I'm going to use some of my vacation days to stay out a bit longer…Ok thanks, bye." Hanging up, she glanced over to The Boss, who lay on the couch, having fallen asleep. Smiling slightly, she got up and took the water from his hands and covered him with a blanket. As she walked to another room, she reached into her pocket, and took out her phone, dialing a number she knew by heart.

"Hey Gil. No nothing's wrong, I just wanted to call and see how you were doing."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

This is chapter 3. I hope you like it. Please read and Review, check out me new story Shattering Duck, a Twilight story. (Yeah I'm surprised I said that too). After I post this I'll keep working on the next chapter of A Different Path.


End file.
